Occupant restraint systems for motor vehicles that include one or more electronic sensors and/or electronically controlled actuators and/or electronically controlled indicators are known. In such restraint systems, electric wiring must be routed to such sensor(s) and/or actuator(s) and/or indicator(s) to supply electrical power and/or to carry sensory and/or control signals.